


Lukewarm Hospitality

by PhantomSpade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Being Lost, F/F, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, Vacation, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: When Marinette gets lost in the snowy mountains on a family vacation, she gets into an interesting encounter with a mysterious woman.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Lukewarm Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug (c) Thomas Astric

Marinette always had a mixed relationship with luck. Sometimes she was lucky, sometimes she was not. But she always looked on the bright side of things, and it usually worked out for her. 

Today was one of her most unlucky days. She and her parents had saved enough money to go on a trip outside of France, and decided to go to Japan at a famous ski resort. She was very excited about it and even invited most of her friends to join her, but was met with reluctant declination as they had already made plans. Still, she perked up immediately and promised to send pictures and bring back souviners. 

Then after she and her family arrived in the country, things went south pretty quick. 

Now she was lost in the middle of a dense forest on top of the mountain, suddenly separated from her parents by an intense shower of snow. She had no reception on her phone and no map to guide her to the hotel. She was extremely worried for her parents, hoping that they would make it to safety. 

' _This snow is not letting up. I swear, the weather report didn't say it would be this severe. Mom, Dad, I hope you're okay. If I could find you guys..._ '

Marinette walked on a straight path, boots sinking into the snow at each step as she stomped her way through it. Occasionally, she would turn east or west, but likewise kept going north. 

After walking for what felt like an hour, Marinette stopped for a bit to take a breather. The snow was starting to let up a bit so it was becoming easier to see. 

When she looked back up, she saw something ahead of her. While it was a little difficult with the semi-blizzard going around her, Marinette could see a silhouette of someone standing several feet away from her. 

' _It can't be Dad. The figure looks pretty small. Maybe Mom?_ ' 

As she got closer, the features of the silhouette became a bit clearer. They were indeed small, but Marinette could see that they were wearing what appeared to be a white robe. 

' _Okay, that's not Mom. She's wearing a red coat. But maybe this person could help me!_ ' 

With renewed determination, Marinette started running and began shouting in the best Japanese she could muster. 

"Hey! Can you hear me?! I need help! Do you know where the Yukiyama Resort is? Or if you've seen my parents? I got-" 

But as soon as she was within reach, a gust of snow adruptly blew into her face, blinding her for a moment. When it stopped, she opened her eyes again, only to see that the figure vanished. 

Marinette blinked her eyes in confusion. ' _Huh? Wait, did I..._ '

She was sure she saw someone there. She couldn't have imagined it. She looked down where the figure originally stood, but to her bewilderment, she found no set of footsteps. 

' _What the? I thought I saw someone standing here. I didn't think I would be seeing a mirage here of all places..._ '

Another gust of wind blew against the dark-haired girl, bringing her out of her thoughts. She shivered and quickly resumed walking. 

' _Hey, what's that? A...cabin?_ ' 

She squinted her eyes a bit to get a clearer look of the structure. True to her assumption, it was a small cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney, which meant that someone was in there.

The front door opened and someone walked out. It looked like the same person she saw earlier, but now that she was slightly close and the snow became less harsh, she could see that it was a young woman in a white kimono. 

' _Is she the one I saw earlier? Maybe she's a local. But then how did she get over there like that?_ ' 

Marinette decided to take her chances and waved to the girl, calling for her attention in Japanese as she jogged towards her. "Hello! Excuse me!" 

The kimono-wearing girl looked towards Marinette and strangely smiled, not looking surprised or startled at all by the other girl's outburst. The closer Marinette got, the more clear the other woman's appearance became to her: her hair was short and about the same color as Marinette's, eyes brown with an amber tint to them, and skin so pale it nearly blended in with her attire and the environment around them. 

Marinette slowed until she was directly in front of the woman, who finally responded to her. "Hello there." 

Marinette was surprised yet relieved. ' _Oh, she speaks English! That makes it easier._ '

"Um excuse me, but can you help me? You see, I got separated from my mom and dad and now I'm lost. Do you know if-" 

For what felt like the third time today, Marinette was met with another chilling gust, making her shiver and huddle into her coat. The other girl, however, didn't flinch from the coldness and continue to smile at Marinette. 

"Come inside. You must be tired from your hike." The woman said, opening the door further and gesturing Marinette to enter. The blue-haired girl did so and, remembering customs, took her boots off and set them aside a shoe drawer. Marinette sighed happily at the warmth immediately surrounding her, the coldness leaving her body. 

' _Ahh, so warm..._ '

The young woman chuckled behind her, looking somewhat intrigued by the dreamy expression on her face. Marinette flushed in embarrassment and quickly gave her a polite smile. 

"Thank you for letting me in. My name is Marinette." She said, bowing to her. 

The other woman bowed back at her. "I'm...Kagami. Tsurugi Kagami. You are free to refer to me by my first name." 

The blue-haired girl suddenly felt sheepish and wondered if she should've introduced herself that way. 

"Put your coat over that rack there. I'm making some tea, so you go sit down at the table there after you're done." 

Kagami pointed towards a large rack in what appeared to be a living room area. Marinette nodded and walked over to it, taking her coat off and hanging it on one of the hooks. At the corner of her eye, she watched Kagami stroll over to another, which she presumed to be the kitchen. 

As she sat herself at the small table, Marinette couldn't help but stare at Kagami as the latter was waiting for the kettle to boil. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about the other girl. 

' _She looks so pale. She must not get out in the sun a lot, or maybe she's just super cold from the weather. But it's warm in here and she looks ok..._ '

Upon looking at Kagami again, Marinette noticed the powdery blue patterns on her kimono, which reminded her of the snow currently brewing outside. Really, her hair and her eyes were the only aspects of her that wasn't white.

Though on the other hand, Kagami was quite beautiful. Marinette wasn't sure if the redness on her cheeks were from the cold or from being in the other girl's presence. 

' _We've just met, though....Oof, Marinette, now's not the time!_ ' 

The kettle boiled and Kagami started pouring the tea in a pair of green cups. Marinette wretched her eyes away as the other girl came to the table, gently placing the tray down and picking up one of the cups. 

"Here you are, Marinette-san." Kagami smiled again as she stretched the drink out towards her. 

Marinette smiled back graciously and reached for the cup. Yet the moment her hand touched Kagami's, she nearly pulled back in shock. 

' _Her hand feels...cold._ ' 

Kagami tilted her head at Marinette, not noticing how startled the other was. "Do you not like tea?" 

Gasping, Marinette shook her head and plastered on a wide smile, hoping that she didn't offend the other girl. "No no! Sorry, I-I felt a bit of shock! Must be the humidity and all, ahehe!" 

' _She wasn't wearing gloves earlier, so maybe her hands are still warming up. That's probably it..._ '

After reasoning herself, Marinette took a sip of her tea. The hot liquid instantly warmed her up, drawing out a sigh from her. It was very refreshing. 

' _I should ask about my parents._ ' 

"Um. Did a man and a woman come by here? They're my parents and I was hoping that you might've seen them..." 

Kagami paused and turned her head up in thought, seemly trying to remember any visitors she had before the girl. But after a few seconds, she shook her head. 

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a couple come here. You're the first one I have today." 

Marinette became crestfallen at her response. "Oh..." 

' _Come to think of it, she doesn't look any older than me. Where are her parents?_ ' 

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, are you the only one who lives here?" 

"...Not really. I have my mother, but she...goes out very often. So I'm usually alone." 

A pang of sadness touched Marinette. The blue-haired girl grew up without many friends and had only became close to her classmates about a year ago. She could never forget the loneliness she went through and she could imagine Kagami feeling the same.

It was impersonal, but Marinette wanted to be sure of something. "Do you...have friends that see you?" 

Again, Kagami shook her head. Marinette frowned and bit her lip, setting her cup down as she looked away for a minute. 

' _She must be so lonely. She provided me some shelter and tried to help. I want to spend some more time with her..._ ' 

Marinette looked back at Kagami, who now had her eyes closed as she drank her tea in content peace. She looked pretty like that; she reminded Marinette of a geisha she had seen in artwork. 

"If you want, would you like to come with me and my parents to the lodge?"

Kagami opened her eyes at Marinette, looking a little unsure at her question. At least, that was what the latter could tell. Marinette hurriedly added, "Of course, we'll wait until your mom gets back!"

' _I hope I'm not rushing things..._ '

Before the kimono-wearing girl could answer her, two familiar voices shouted from outside. 

"-nette! Marinette!" 

"Marinette, where are you?!" 

Marinette shot up instantly from her position, grinning wide at the sound of her parents. They were alright.They must have been worried sick for her as she was for them. 

"It's my parents! Let me go get them!" 

The girl ran over to the door and hastily put on her boots. Before she could rush out, a cold hand grasped her shoulder, making her gasp at the touch. She turned around to see Kagami behind her, holding out the coat Marinette nearly left behind. 

"Don't forget your coat." She said bluntly. 

Marinette blushed and smiled sheepishly. "A-Ah, thanks! Don't know what I was thinking..."

Graciously, she took her coat from Kagami and quickly put it on, making sure the collar covered her neck up completely. She felt very grateful of Kagami for putting up with her. 

"How about you come out with me? I'm sure my parents will like you!" 

Marinette held her hand out to Kagami, who looked at it rather apprehensively. She looked back at the other girl, who gave an assuring smile as to let her know that it was okay. She has come to like the girl and wanted to get to know her more.

Then, slowly reaching for her hand, Kagami clasped Marinette's into her palm, who again was taken back by the cold touch. But she didn't have time to ponder about it; her parents were close by. 

Together, the two walked out of the door and back into the barrage of snowflakes. As Marinette marched through the snow with Kagami behind here, she began calling out to her parents. "Mom! Dad! Over here!" 

"Marinette?! Marinette, where are you?!" Sabine called out. 

"I'm coming, guys!" Marinette quickened her pace, keeping Kagami in her grasp as they practically jogged towards the voices of Marinette's parents. They kept calling out to each other until Marinette could see two figures ahead of them. 

' _There they are!_ '

"Mom! Dad!" 

Joy and relief took over Marinette as she let go of Kagami's hand to run towards her parents. Tom and Sabine ran towards her as well and in just a few seconds, they came into a warm embrace. 

Sabine pulled out first to look over her daughter. "Oh Marinette! Are you alright? We looked everywhere for you!" 

Marinette gave her a watery smile. "I'm fine, mom. I'm glad you guys are okay! I was so worried about you too." 

After calming herself down, Marinette realized that she had let go of Kagami moments earlier. Now wanting to introduce her, Marinette backed away and pointed her arms towards where Kagami was with a grin. 

"Oh yeah! I made a new friend here who kept me company! This is Kagami!" 

Sabine and Tom looked at their daughter in confusion, looking where she was gesturing to. "There's no one there, Marinette." 

Confused by their reaction, Marinette looked towards where Kagami was, only to see that the girl was no longer by her side. "Ah what?!" 

' _Did she gone back to the cabin? But how...?_ '

"Ah, her cabin is up ahead!" Marinette pointed to the direction of the cabin and already began running, her parents quickly following her. 

' _I know it's snowing pretty hard, but I don't see her footprints. They couldn't have get covered up this fast. But she has to have-_ '

"We're almost there!" Marinette nearly entered into a sprint in her pursue to returning to Kagami. It was silly since they hadn't known each other that long, but Marinette already decided that she liked her and wanted to wanted to spend more time with her. 

Yet, when they reached their destination, Marinette was met with another shock. 

The cabin was gone. 

"W-Wha?" 

Her knees nearly gave out in shock, yet she kept herself upright as she gaped at the space the cabin used to be. Fueling her bafflement was the lack of imprint in the snow, as if the other girl and the cabin were never there. 

' _H-How can this be? It was right there! The cabin and Kagami..._ '

Her mind was swirling for questions, wanting to know what just happened. Where had Kagami vanished to? Did she actually imagined the whole thing? 

Thomas gently called out to her. "Come on, Marinette. It's getting very cold and we're almost to the resort. You can tell us when we get there." 

Nodding dumbly, Marinette turned around and joined her parents, who continued to look at her in concern. "Marinette?" 

The blue-haired girl quickly put on a smile to assuage her worried parents. "Don't worry...I'll tell you guys later." 

Tom and Sabine nodded slowly, seemly accepting her response. They waited for Marinette to rejoin them, then all three began their trek to the Yukiyama Resort. During the hike, Marinette stewed in her own thoughts about the whole event. 

' _I don't understand. Kagami and the cabin were right there. Did I...meet an illusion? Or a..a.. ghost?'_

As Marinette was lost in her thoughts, the wind grew colder again and blew into her face. She shivered and hugged herself for warmth. Then suddenly, she heard a voice through the snow. 

"Thank....you..." 

In the blazing snow, Marinette could've sworn she saw Kagami's figure fluttering in the cold breeze. Before she could call out to her, she was already gone. 

' _...I hope I get to see you again, Kagami._ '


End file.
